


Awake

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Archer wakes up from his coma is to find out something.
Relationships: Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova
Kudos: 6





	Awake

Archer had only awaken earlier that day, but Malory had said she'd throw a party, celebrating Archer waking up.

Archer had called out, "I've got to marry, Lana."

Malory made a face, "She's married, Sterling."

Surprisingly, Cyril was the first one there.

The dread that weighed down at Archer's stomach eased slightly, knowing that Cyril wasn't Lana's husband.

Next, came Ray and Krieger.

Then Pam and Cheryl.

Pam wondered toward Archer, "How are you?"

"Better." Archer stifled a grin.

And then, Lana entered, holding AJ's hand.

"I heard you were married," Archer said, approaching Lana.

Lana nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "So is your husband going to be here?"

Lana nodded once again. "Heading up now."

And right on que, there was a knock on the door.

Archer opened it, holding his breath.

There was Katya, holding the hand of a little red haired boy. "Hello, Sterling." She breathed.

Archer's heart almost skipped a beat. "Hello, to you too."

Katya and the boy stepped inside.

Archer closed the door behind them. Archer pointed to the boy, who was probably four. "Who is this?"

Katya answered with, "Our adopted son, Dragoslav."

Archer blinked a couple of times in disbelief. "What do you mean our?"

Lana chimed in with, "She means mine and hers."

"What?" Archer was startled and confused.

Lana told him, "Katya is my wife."

"Is this true?" Archer asked Katya.

Katya nodded. "Da."

Archer once again, blinked a couple of times in disbelief. He stumbled away, thinking that he needed time alone.

\----

Anyway, the part still commenced without him.

Archer sat on the terrace.

Pam approached him again. "How are you holding up, bud?"

And after his long hours of thoughts, Archer looked at Pam and smiled. "If they're happy, I'm happy."


End file.
